BlackWarGreymon
BlackWarGreymon BlackWarGreymon is a Dragon Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Black WarGreymon". Feared as the "Jet-black Dragon Warrior", it is a Virus-species WarGreymon. Although its creed and principles are the polar opposite of those of the Virus Buster WarGreymon, it exists for the sake of its own peculiar justice. It detests cowardice and foul play, and it doesn't consider itself a fellow of vulgar Digimon, even if they are of the same Virus-species. The full details of how it converted to a Virus are a mystery, and the "Brave Shield" equipped to its back is not engraved with the Crest of Courage.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/blackwargreymon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: BlackWarGreymon] Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers BlackWarGreymon is the boss of Ken's side of the ElectroBase, with Kuwagamon and Flymon as his minions, and on Ryo's side of ElectroBase 2, with Vilemon and Dokugumon in his party. BlackWarGreymon is part of the Digitama 25 line, who digivolves from MetalGreymon (Virus).Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamer BlackWarGreymon is the boss of the Colossal Dungeon. He is also a regular enemy in there. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer BlackWarGreymon is a possible boss in the game, if you take too long to go through Black Egg's Crevasse. If you make it in ten minutes, the Digi-Egg will instead hatch into DarkTyrannomon; ten to twenty minutes will get you SkullGreymon, while twenty to thirty will get you a BlackWarGreymon. Above thirty, and, well, you'll have to deal with an extra-powerful BlackWarGreymon. The BlackWarGreymon card, titled "Gaia Force", will teach a Digimon the Gaia Force technique. Gaia Force is a Virus-type skill which attacks all enemies.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digital Monster D-Project BlackWarGreymon digivolves from SkullGreymon. A BlackWarGreymon is the boss of the Lava Pool field and will turn into a Guilmon upon defeat. Post-game, the Agumon in the Plains field will have a BlackWarGreymon in its party when fought. Digimon World 3 BlackWarGreymon is available to you as digivolution form if you complete the task of getting SkullGreymon to LV.99. He can also DNA Digivolve with GranKuwagamon to become Diaboromon. He is also the most powerful Brown Mega Card with 60/55. One and only one can be found ingame. He runs the Control Room located in Amaterasu City's Underground Sewers. He will fight with you and if you win he will give you the Platinum ID, which allows for special training in every gym in both Asuka and Amaterasu Servers. Digimon Digital Card Battle You can battle BlackWarGreymon at Beginner City but only after you have beaten BlackMetalGarurumon and have 300 or more wins. BlackWarGreymon is the last 'boss' in the game, after you have beaten him, your complete stats will appear. There is no BlackWarGreymon card in the game. Also after BlackWarGreymon is beaten and your complete stats appear, by talking to him in the Battle Cafe and if you have Veemon as a partner, he will give you the Digi-Egg of Miracles which allows Veemon to armor digivolve into Magnamon. If you don't have Veemon as a partner, Davis will now lend you another deck containing Magnamon so you can complete your card collection. Digimon Rumble Arena BlackWarGreymon is one of the hidden fighters; he will fight your Digimon if you get to the match before Reapermon without losing a single round, he can be unlocked if you beat him and then Reapermon afterwards. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 BlackWarGreymon is a hidden character whom will appear at random as his rookie form BlackAgumon. BlackGreymon serves as the intermediate evolution form in the game. BlackWarGreymon also has the Crest of Courage engraved on it's Brave Shield Digimon Battle Spirit BlackWarGreymon digivolves from BlackAgumon. Digimon World DS BlackWarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon at Lv42 with 8000+ dark experience. Also, if you breed it with BlackMegaGargomon, you will get an egg containing ChaosGallantmon. He is also found in Core Field. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk BlackWarGreymon digivolves from Vermilimon at LV 58 with 290 spirit and 21000 dark exp. He can also be found in Login Mountain sector of Transfield. Digimon World Championship BlackWarGreymon will digivolve from MetalGreymon (Virus) with 14 Battles, with 50% won, 60 Dragon AP, and an Egg revert, or digivolve from Cyberdramon with 18 Battles, 50 Virus AP and 50 Dragon AP. Digimon Battle BlackWarGreymon is a card digivolution of Agumon. In order to unlock this digivolution, you must card digivolve Greymon to Tyrannomon, MetalGreymon to MetalTyrannomon, and finally WarGreymon to BlackWarGreymon. Attacks * In Japanese media, "Ankoku no Gaia Force" is more commonly known as "Gaia Force," which is used in Digimon Adventure 02 as well as BlackWarGreymon's cards. "Ankoku no Gaia Force" is the name the technique is listed under in [http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/blackwargreymon/index.html this Digimon's Digimon Dictionary profile], which this wiki considers as the final word on the matter.: Similar to Gaia Force, except that it takes all of the "negative emotions" within this world and concentrates them into one spot, then fires it. *'Dramon Killer' *'Black Tornado' (Great Tornado) *'Mega Destroyer' Variations / Subspecies * WarGreymon / ChaosBlackWarGreymon * BlackWarGreymon X * Gaiomon / VictoryGreymonwsasSs BlackWarGreymon X BlackWarGreymon X is a Dragon Man Digimon and carrier of the X-Antibody whose name and design are derived from "Black WarGreymon". Digimon World 4 BlackWarGreymon X is an unlockable Digivolution. His signature weapon is the Demon Arm. Attacks * * Hades Force Variations / Subspecies * BlackWarGreymon * WarGreymon X * Gaiomon / VictoryGreymon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon Category:Dragon Man Digimon Category:Weekly Featured Articles